Computer users often use email messages to discuss topics of interest. For instance, the topic could be a news story from a web-site or a document. Traditionally, a sender composed an email message that discussed the topic for delivery to one or more recipients. The sender could attach a document relating to the topic to the email message, or include a link to a web-site relating to the topic in the email message. The recipient's email application would display the email message on one display area such as a graphical window. The recipient could cause the attachment or document to be opened by another application on a different display area such as another graphical window. In order to understand the discussion in the email message the recipient may need to repeatedly refer from the email message to the different display area and back again. At the least this referencing back and forth tends to diminish the quality of the recipients' experience. Further, such back and forth referencing tends to break the recipient's train of thought and make it harder for the recipient to follow the discussion. The present concepts address these and other issues surrounding email messages.